In a single corrugating machine provided by the prior art, a steam boiler is used for generating steam; a steam pipe is connected with a preheating cylinder or a forge furnace; the steam is used for raising the temperature; before base paper enters the single corrugating machine, a preheating cylinder with a diameter of 1,000 mm is configured to heat the base paper; before corrugated paper enters the single corrugating machine, a preheating cylinder with a diameter of 1,000 mm is configured to heat the corrugated paper; and the single corrugating machine is provided with 0 to 2 preheating cylinders with a diameter of 500 mm, which are configured to heat the base paper and the corrugated paper respectively, one pressure furnace, two corrugating rollers and three forge rollers, wherein the pressure furnace and the corrugating rollers are both configured to heat the corrugated paper. The existing single corrugating machine has the defects of high heat dissipation, low heat efficiency, complex and heavy mechanism and high cost. Moreover, the existing single corrugating machine is high in air pollution and low in product quality.